


My Shadow's The Only One That Walks Beside Me

by RedHoodie1723



Series: Batfam Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: Day Five of Batfam Week 2020: InsecuritiesJason doubts his place in the family, but Bruce isn't going to let his son leave.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Batfam Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659202
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194
Collections: Tales from the Cave





	My Shadow's The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Batfam Week 2020. It's little late though, sorry.

Jason knew he was the black sheep of the family. Sometimes he wondered if he was even part of the family. Their differing ideologies drew a sharp line that he couldn’t cross. He could never be one of them unless he gave up everything he believed in.

Even if he did give up the guns and the killing, he was just too different. Too wild, too angry, too hurt. He could leave, make things easier for everyone, but he was selfish. All he wanted was his family, even if he knew he didn’t deserve them.

All the arguments and fights were worth it for those few moments of care and affection. At least he thought. Those moments were rare and in between for him, but not for everyone else.

Just standing in the cave now, Jason was an outsider looking in. Everyone had their person.

Dick and Damian had each other. Dick had practically raised Damian while Bruce was gone. Damian was his Robin and Dick was his Batman. There was no one they trusted more than each other. Even now, they were in the corner, Dick teaching Damian how to play Animal Crossings.

Tim and Steph were dating. Jason was fairly certain Tim was planning to propose the second he turned 18. Even before they got together, they were best friends. They had seen each other through thick and thin, Steph’s pregnancy, Kon and Bart’s death, the list goes on. They were debating the best Starbucks drink right now, the general consensus seems to be that they are all over-expensive.

Barbara was practically Cass’s mother. She gave her a name, taught her to speak, gave her the mantle of Batgirl. Cass looked up to and believed in Barbara, always coming to support her during her physical therapy sessions. Babs was teaching her a basic firewall over at the Batcomputer. 

Jason saw this all from where he was standing next to the glass case housing his old Robin suit. A memorial for a dead boy, a boy that despite sharing a name, wasn’t him anymore.

Jason felt Bruce walk up behind him.

“We need to get rid of that,” Bruce said, standing shoulder to shoulder with Jason as they gazed up at the case.

“Why? I thought you loved agonizing over your dead son,” Jason snarled, but there was no heat behind his voice. He was too damn tired for that.

Bruce turned and looked at Jason. He met Bruce’s eyes.

“I have my son right here,” Bruce lightly put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, in case he tried to pull away.

Jason was left shocked for a second before he spurred into motion. He wrapped his arms around Bruce, tucking his head into his shoulders. Bruce returned the hug, holding his tight as if he was afraid to let go.

After a moment, Jason pushes back.

“This never happened, old man,” Jason threatened, although the smile on his face ruined it.

Maybe he did have a person all along, one that he’d lost in the madness and anger. But he was willing to fix things, he just had to try.


End file.
